


I'm Sorry

by BubbleGumClown



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage, Suicide, dying, melancholia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumClown/pseuds/BubbleGumClown
Summary: "He won, she lost, he was happy and she was broken.""He was probably looking for other "toys" to play with, he broke her already"
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaLm__BeAnS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaLm__BeAnS/gifts).



Madison was a normal girl that used to have a lot of sanity, But when a certain magician entered her life, her life became a wild ride. Friends started leaving, Her mom and dad kicked her out, she has been failing college, It was all a struggle when he came in.

She didn't mind him and all his crazy antics, she loved him the way he was, it was just nobody approved of him. Hisoka was a pretty crazy man, but Madison couldn't change that, that was just the way he was, and she got used to him. Then one day, he just left without letting her know. 

She felt very miserable and rejected, like he left her for someone else. She couldn't bare the pain of him leaving, she spent nights crying and cutting and drinking herself off, it was just painful to bare. She wanted to scream, she wanted to tell people how much she was dying inside, but it all came out as a smile, a big fake smile. I guess that is what Hisoka was doing, trying to get somebody to notice him, but nobody did.

She called but he didn't ever answer, she texted but he didn't reply, she went looking for him, but could never find him, he was gone. She went on like this for the next 5 years, but never ever found him, so she gave up.

 _He probably moved on,_ She thought while drinking some red wine that reminded her of him. She sat on the couch and read a romance novel, but in the end, the man in the story left his beloved girlfriend who loved him dearly.

 _Just like me, Just like me........,_ Madison thought. She still remembered the last night they slept together, and on that night, she never knew anything like this would happen, her heart broken into pieces, his heart probably still together. He won, she lost, he was happy, she was broken. He was probably looking for other "toys" to play with, he broke her already, she was broken and he was gone.

When she was done with the novel, she set it to the side and felt a hot tear come down her cheek. She started crying and floods of tears came out, she cried in the pillow next to her while the painful memories came back, the night he left her to future tears and scars.

She grabbed a pocket knife and started cutting herself, letting all the blood leak down her thighs, the blood reminded her of Hisoka's hair, which made her go even deeper into her thighs. She still couldn't understand why he did that, she still couldn't understand why he left.

All those promises they made to each other turned to ashes, they were literally in the grave, too lost in the ground to be found. She wanted him so bad, but she knew it would never happen again. She wouldn't ever get him back, it was the truth.

She decided that today would be the day to finally end all of the pain, to end all of the sorrows in her heart. 

Madison wrote a note to all the people she knew:

_Dear Family and other friends, or maybe somebody I don't know_

_If you are reading this, well, I'm dead already._

_I have been experiencing very bad melancholia_

_and I can't take it anymore_

_I decided that well......Its time to die, I am_

_not needed anymore, my boyfriend already left_

_and I and in pain from it, I can't take it, I am_

_done. I love you Hisoka if you are reading this_

_Your friend, girlfriend etc.,_

_Madison_

She was done writing it in a black pen, and she decided to go change. She went into her room and she grabbed a white button shirt and black trousers. She put on red lipstick and some eyeliner. She looked in the mirror at her depressed self for the last time and and walked out of the room. She went out with only 500 dollars in her hand and the note, and then went out the house.

It was night and the stars were shining very brightly, it reminded her of his amber eyes. 

_Too bad Hisoka's gone,_ she thought.

She walked around the city and looked at the bright lights and the drunk people. They were really loud and other people yelled at them. It was a funny sight for Madison. But it didn't matter much, she was going to die anyways.

5 minutes later

When she made it to the bridge, she looked at the deep lake and watched the little fishes swim happily. She put the note on the ground and she put the dollars down as well. She step on the edge of the rail and watched the lake.

She was so tired of it all, she was so happy to die. She wished a happy life for Hisoka and others, but especially for Hisoka. And at that moment, she jumped off the bridge with wishes for Hisoka's happiness. She jumped off a fool, she jumped off the bridge a depressed little girl, but it was over now, it was finally over.

5 minutes after she jumped

Hmm~ A note it says on the front, Interesting~♡, Hisoka said as he examined the note. He put the red velvet ring box in his pocket and opened the note. His eyes widen and he felt the tears coming down fast, messing up the star and tear drop adorn on his face.

No, this can't be happening, not my darling!~, he said while panicking and looking around. He was crying and he ran to the house she lived in. When he knocked, he didn't hear an answer, he kicked the door open and ran around the whole house. She wasn't there, no soul was to be found.

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!, he kept thinking over and over again._

When he got to the bridge, he jumped into the water and looked for her. He saw a body on the floor of the river, he grabbed her and pulled her up to his chest. He swam up and out of the water with a regretful feeling he never felt before. He ran as fast as he could while holding her. He ran to the nearest hospital and barged in the door breaking it. He didn't care, he wanted her to be okay, but she wasn't.

He had to stay out of the room to wait for her and the doctors. He felt regret, pain, he couldn't ever forgive himself for it. The doctors came out of the room after one hour and told him to come in.

Mr. Morow, we are sorry to inform you,But............she has left the world, one of the doctors spoke to him.

"She _has left the world",_ The words echoed into his mind making him sick in his stomach. He went on his knees and let out a loud cry that was heard through out the whole level he was on.

I-I was going to marry to her, he said while on his knees crying.

**Author's Note:**

> this story was for my friend calm beans, sorry if you wanted fluff, I will make another one if you are not satisfied.


End file.
